


What Happens Here

by Lou_ann



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_ann/pseuds/Lou_ann
Summary: It's the Founder's Feast and the Checquy is living it up. Ingrid hears a rumor, however, and immediately she knows this is different from Feasts past.





	What Happens Here

Maneuvering an electrical wheelchair is usually not that hard. Maneuvering an electrical wheelchair in a room full of drunk coworkers though...that's a different story. Ingrid was less likely to run over someone than it was for someone to run into _her_. Years of attending the Founder's Feast has made her a master in predicting when someone's about to spill their drink on her or who was likely to end up drunkenly sitting on her lap. She would dodge and duck, making it almost like a freestyle dance; if she did end up with a small mishap, she's learned to roll along with it (pun intended). 

Tonight was no different. The party had really picked up once Farrier and Grantchester left, and while it's always a bizarre sight to see a group of middle-aged office workers letting loose and getting pissed, it was a _lot of fun_. Working for the government is stressful enough, but throw some superpowers at it and one can understand why Ingrid orders a lot of alcohol every year. She also loved watching the inevitable awkward dancing and soon-to-be-regretful hook ups. 

Her ears perked up near the cheese station. "Mate, I don't know if I'm just pissed but I could've sworn that was Teddy and Eliza Gestalt cornering Myfanwy Thomas. Yeah, Eliza looked like she was sniffing her hair." 

Ingrid turned to the two Pawns. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" 

One immediately ran away. The other, presumably the one who she just overheard had a look of dread that came over his face. "Ms. Woodhouse! Sorry, I didn't know you were standing there." 

She cleared her throat and repeated, "What did you just say?" She shot him a stern look from her chair. Being a Rook's assistant meant that she had some form of authority with the other Pawns even if she was the same rank as them, and had no powers. 

"Erm, I swear, I think I might just be drunk...Besides, I barely saw anything, I walked by so fast." His eyes widened with fright, waiting for her to respond.

"Go on, go," she said leaning forward. "And don't tell anyone." He scurried off away from her. With a bit of delight, she wheeled her way towards the center of the room, she was now on a mission. 

She started off stretching her neck out looking for a head of white-blond hair; one Gestalt is just as good as all four of them. She slowly makes her way around, scanning every body within the vicinity. It doesn't take long before she spots Alex walk towards the sitting room, kicking everyone who was occupying it out. She inched closer and saw that his breathing was more pronounced, heavier. Teddy, then Eliza followed right behind him and closed the door.

"Interesting," she whispers to herself. "One, two, three...but where's Robert?" She goes through the entryway where they came from. Her eyes dart up at the ceiling as the lights start to flicker. "I am definitely going in the right direction."

Two women walked past her as she went down the hallway. "...well, if the coat room is locked, I guess we're just gonna have to keep drinking then! Besides, it looks like the lights are freaking out over here." Bingo. Found them. 

Feeling a sense of accomplishment, Ingrid went back to the main hall where the party was still raging on. Well, as "raging" as it can get. Remember, office workers. She grabbed a glass of champagne off of a waiter's tray and took a sip. This must be what field work is like. No, this is better than that. Years of theorizing and it's finally happened. Danielle owes her a steak dinner; she's going to have to gloatingly tell her this when she gets back. 

She went right back into action once the doors to the sitting room opened. She spied as all of the Gestalts straightened out their party outfits. Taking their cue, she hurried back to the hallway, champagne glass in hand, she wanted to be there in the right moment. 

Myfanwy stumbled out of the coat room, flushed. Smoothing out her dress, she took a few steps before noticing Ingrid staring right at her. "Hey there, Ingrid. How are you?"

"I'm doing just fine. What were you-what were you doing in there?" she asked, eyebrow raised. 

"Oh!" the Rook replied with a small laugh. "Just getting my coat."

"Mmhmm." Ingrid took a sip without breaking her gaze. "So where is it?"

"Hmm? Pardon?"

"Where's your coat, Myfanwy?" she pressed on.

"Er...guess I forgot it inside."

"You went into the coat room to retrieve your coat, then you left the room without said coat." By this point she was stifling a laugh. "Do you think...maybe Robert has it?"

Myfanwy's eyes widened and she sprinted as fast as she could towards Ingrid. "Shhhh! Please, keep this quiet. Please, I am begging you, _do not tell anyone_." She gave her assistant her best puppy dog eyes, something that Myf only did when she needed a big favor. 

Ingrid rolled her eyes in defeat. "Fine! But can you not make it awkward in the office? The last thing I need is for Gestalt to make things awkward."

"Deal," Myfanwy replied with a smile. "You are the best." 

As the Rook walked away, Ingrid looked back to the coat room to see Robert walking out, or more appropriately, _sneaking out_. He nods at her as he walks past and she could see a smile across his face. 

"I knew it," she mutters to herself, a smile filled with satisfaction spread across her own face. "I fucking knew it."


End file.
